Lobo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Zelda siempre pensó que era una chica normal con una vida normal, al menos hasta que encontró a un chico raro en el bosque con cola de lobo que decía venir de una dimensión paralela. Puede que haber tomado tantos calmantes la volvió loca y estuviera alucinando. Pero ahora tenía que ayudar a Link con su problema y para eso ocupaba ayuda de alguien muy importante.


_Me inspiro una imagen y las ganas que tenia de escribir de Zelda, estoy trabajando en un proyecto largo de este hermoso juego, pero quiero terminarlo antes de publicarlo. La leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece, pero es una saga hermosa de video juegos._

 **Lobo**

" _Existe una vieja leyenda, una de un mundo alterno al de nosotros pero que está más cerca que otros, un mundo donde los seres viven al otro lado del espejo. Son como nosotros, pero su piel es distinta y sus poderes sobre naturales._

 _La leyenda de los twili._

 _Personas que fueron desterrados de hace miles de años de un antiguo conocido como Hyrule, condenados por sus crímenes._

 _Entre ellos hubo una joven princesa que vino a este mundo para salvarlo, nadie conoce su nombre o de quien era hija, pero ella luego de salvar el mundo de Hyrule regreso a su reino y destruyo el único portal que unía ambos mundos._

 _Ahora ella y su raza observan desde el crepúsculo nuestro mundo, en espera para volver y reclamar lo que les pertenece._

 _Algunos dicen que uso magia negra para volver por su viejo amigo, otros que nunca le devolvió lo que le pertenecía a la princesa."_

…

..

.

-Zelda ya deja de contar leyendas tontas-

-Tsk-

…

En medio de una gran habitación de una gran y elegante casa se podía observar como un grupo de chicas estaban en medio de la cama con ropa de dormir. Entre ellos se observaba una hermosa chica de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azulados que mostraban diversión, vestía solo un short de tela y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo que era la envidia de sus amigas.

-Ilia era la mejor parte-se defendió la rubia.

Otra chica de cabellera rubia corta y ojos oscuros le miro mal. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una enorme camisa, pero su cuerpo era algo plano aunque muy delgado. A pesar de todo era la hija del alcalde del pueblo y la dueña de esa casa (bueno era su padre, pero era casi lo mismo)

-Déjala Ilia es divertido-añadió una chica de cabello castaño rojizo.

Malon era una chica humilde con un cuerpazo que vivía en una granja fuera de la ciudad, pero asistía al mismo instituto que las otras dos chicas. Ahora vestía una bata de dormir amarilla con un caballo en una orilla.

Ilia y Zelda sintieron una gota de sudor caer por su nuca al ver la adición por los caballos de esa chica.

Las tres eran viejas amigas de la infancia, desde que se vieron sintieron cierta familiaridad que al principio trajo algunos roces, pero luego hizo una enorme amistad. Con el tiempo la amistad creció a tal punto de hacer casi todo juntas, como esa piyamada.

Eran el trio dorado.

Ilia era la parte sensata y precavida.

Malon la atolondrada y fuerte.

Zelda la inteligente y divertida.

Eran grandes amigas, pero sin duda la que siempre destacaba en todo era Zelda. Siempre era la primera de la clase, la mejor en el club de deportes, bailaba ballet, podía socializar fácilmente y siempre la seguían en todo.

Todos la querían.

Pero había algo que Ilia no comprendía, era ese brillo en los ojos de la chica, sentía como si hubiera visto anteriormente esos ojos de manera diferente.

-Además todo es solo una vieja leyenda-añadió la rubia sobre la cama.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de Ilia al ver como la chica se adueñaba de su cama, luego de una pelea por ver quien dormía en el mueble y no en el colchón en el suelo, Malon gano con un triunfo indiscutible.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Ilia noto la mirada cansada de Zelda.

-Prométeme que dejaras esas leyendas-

-Puede que después de contarlas en el instituto mañana-

-No tienes remedio-

…

..

.

A veces Ilia sentía algo de envidia de su mejor amiga, más cuando la veía entrar por las puertas de su clase y parecía que todo brillaba para ella. Todos los chicos siempre estaban tras de Zelda como abejas a la miel, no los culpaba ya que ella siempre admiro esa sonrisa amable del rostro de su amiga. Incluso juraba que el uniforme de la chica parecía de diseñador y el de los otros mortales solo era trapos sucios.

Pero no envidiaba mucho su vida.

La poderosa familia Hylian, eran un grupo de magnates dueños de corporaciones alrededor de todo el mundo, siempre en lo más grande de todo e incluso uno de ellos era un rey en un país muy lejano.

Zelda era la hija de uno de esas familias.

Cualquier estaría feliz de serlo…menos Zelda claro está.

La rubia vivía sola en una enorme mansión con pocos empleados, desde que tenía memoria siempre su familia olvidaba su cumpleaños y las pocas veces que vio a el padre de Zelda este la trataba de forma cruel. Más de una vez Ilia tuvo que consolar a Zelda que lloraba en su regazo mientras decía que envidiaba su vida.

Puede que Ilia no tuviera una madre, pero su padre era un amor en persona con ella.

-Hola Ilia-dijo Zelda animada.

Sonrió a su amiga antes de escuchar una loca historia que ella contaba se soñó.

Sobre un chico de ropas verdes que salvaba el mundo.

Zelda siempre estaría en su propio mundo de fantasía.

…

El instituto de Hyrule era de los lugares académicos mejor reconocidos en todo Japón, la mayoría de los estudiantes eran hijos de empresarios y otros eran chicos cercanos con beca. El viejo director era alguien muy pacífico y bondadoso que le gustaba brindarle la oportunidad de estudiar a todos.

Las clases estaban por terminar, solo faltaba la hora más odiaba por casi todas las chicas.

Deportes.

-Vamos Zelda-gritaba Malon emocionada.

La rubia la siguió con una sonrisa alegre.

Ilia suspiro al saber que ambas amigas eran fanáticas de los deportes, si bien ella no lo era, no tenía muchas opciones con ellas.

El Voleibol que verían ese día no era divertido, más cuando debían hacerlo al aire libre por que el gimnasio estaba siendo remodelado y Zelda no dejaba de contar historias a los demás estudiantes. En un momento el balón salió volando cerca de la reja que separaba el instituto y el bosque.

Si algo tenía el instituto de Hyrule era su enorme fauna.

-Yo voy por el-grito Zelda mientras caminaba, era la que estaba más alejada de la red.

Tomo el balón del suelo y al alzar la vista sintió un viento rozarle el rostro, alzo su mirada y el balón se soltó de su mano.

Un lobo.

Un enorme lobo café estaba entre las sombras y la miraba fijamente, sus ojos eran azules y sus colmillos parecían ser peligrosos, entre sus patas observaba una que parecía tener una larga cadena que lo sujetaba algo.

Su respiración se cortó.

Esos ojos.

Le eran muy familiares.

-¿Zelda?-dijo Ilia tocando su hombro.

La rubia se sobresaltó y giro a verla pálida, luego giro el rostro notando como ahora ya no había ningún lobo. En cambio todo el mundo la miraba confundido esperando poder continuar con el partido.

¿Su imaginación?

-¿Todo está bien?-

-Eso creo-

…

Por alguna razón Zelda sintió esa noche su cuarto algo grande y espacioso, se movía incomoda en su cama y ante cualquier sonido pegaba un pequeño brinco. Cuando la lluvia empezó a caer no se tranquilizó, se ocultó bajo sus sabanas y estuvo tentada a llorar cuando escucho a lo lejos el aullido de un lobo.

Al principio pensó que se había imaginado al lobo, pero durante toda la semana después del partido de voleibol, veía siempre por el rabillo de su ojo la silueta de un lobo que la miraba fijamente.

Estaba volviéndose loca.

Cuando un trueno callo a lo lejos, la lámpara de su habitación se apagó y no le tomo más de diez segundos asegurarse que la luz se había ido.

Se levantó asustada y corrió para ocultarse en su armario.

Encerrada y con el rostro en sus piernas extrañas imágenes llegaron a su mente.

Una isla flotante.

Una espada.

Una ocarina.

Un castillo destruido.

Un hombre similar a su padre, esto por su cabello rojo y ojos dorados que la miraban con odio.

Enterró su rostro entre un abrigo y se puso a llorar, sentía un extraño miedo en su interior.

…

Malon miro de forma preocupada las ojeras en el rostro de Zelda y como ese día parecía algo desanimada. Entre bostezos ella explico sobre una mala noche y como se fue la luz, Ilia le propuso ir a dormir esa noche en su casa pero esta terca como siempre se negó.

Un mes después de eso Malon observaba preocupada como su amiga se dormía en clases y como las ojeras no mejoraban.

…

Era indignante.

Ni siquiera era capaz de aceptarlo frente a los demás.

La grandiosa Zelda no podía dormir por las pesadillas que hace un mes la atormentaban con más fuerza, tampoco era reconfortante levantarte en medio de la noche y escuchar a un estúpido lobo que parecía regocijarse de ser escuchado. Ya estaba harta de soñar con extrañas fantasías de un chico salvando al mundo, ver a su padre vestido raro y matando a medio mundo, una espada en un pedestal similar a la pintura que colgaba en la sala de estar y sobre todo un extraño templo con un lobo que lo miraba de lejos.

Ya estaba harta y algo cansada.

Esa noche ni siquiera intento dormir, se puso ropa cómoda y comenzó a practicar un poco el uso de su florete (extraño regalo atrasado de su padre) con el cual al principio era mala, pero en cuestión de meses parecía ahora toda una profesional.

El lobo a lo lejos la distrajo y la hizo cortarse la mejilla levemente.

Apretó con tal fuerza el mango del florete que las marcas de este se marcaron en sus manos.

-Ya estoy harta-gruño de mal humor.

Subió a velocidad de la luz a su cuarto y se puso unas botas cafés junto una enorme sudadera verde. Corrió abajo y salió de la casa ignorando el grito del ama de llaves asustada, no era normal salir casi a las diez de la noche bajo una tormenta.

Ella no era valiente, siempre supo que su habilidad más desarrollada era la inteligencia y forma de analizar a las personas. Aunque con un mes de mal sueño y mal humor, era normal que hiciera cosas que normalmente no haría por su lado racional.

En medio del bosque comenzó a temblar de miedo al reaccionar.

Estaba sola en medio de una tormenta con su florete en su espalda.

No parecía tan buena idea como cuando salió de casa. Igual ella no era alguien que quitaba su palabra, sin importar que ahora no hubiera prometido nada, siguió avanzando en medio del bosque ante el sonido lejano del lobo.

Pero no paso muchos pasos cuando se detuvo al sentir algo, alguien estaba a su espalda…lo sentía.

-Princesa Zelda-la voz era rasposa y fuerte.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma involuntaria cuando giro sobre su talón al mismo tiempo que sacaba su florete, sus ojos eran fieros como ella nunca se reconoció y estaba dispuesta a luchar antes de ser atacada.

Pero se detuvo.

¿Qué era eso?

Parecía ser un hombre, pero tenía el pelo castaño tirando a rubio muy largo frente a sus orejas, su cuerpo tenía piel blanca y una cola castaña se movía en su espalda. Estaba cubierto solo de su cintura hacia abajo con una especie de tela, sus brazos y piernas tenían brazaletes raros y sus uñas eran largas como garras. Lo más impresionante era los grabados de su piel y una especia de collar en su cuello.

Sus ojos…eran azules.

Dio un paso acercándose a ella, pero inconscientemente eso la puso en posición de batalla y lo apunto a pesar de estar cinco metros de distancia.

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué sus ojos le eran tan familiares?

No bajo la guardia en ningún momento, a pesar de sus ganas de salir huyendo cuanto antes.

-Lamento haberle asustado princesa…necesito de su ayuda-murmuro con dificultad el hombre, como si le doliera la garganta o la tuviera seca.

¿Por qué su voz le era familiar?

¿Por qué la llamaba princesa?

Su mente estaba demasiado confundida, tanto que cuando el hombre se desplomo frente a ella, esta salió corriendo. No fue mucho lo que corrió antes de detenerse frustrada y volver en sus pisadas. Estaba muy asustada y sobre todo cautelosa, pero en su corazón no había espacio para dejar alguien necesitado sin hacer algo.

Con dificultad pudo acercarse escondida entre los árboles, el hombre seguía en la misma posición.

La lluvia seguía cayendo.

Su rostro giro ante la mancha de sangra que salía de la espalda del hombre.

Se mordió el labio indecisa.

…

¿Cómo logro arrastras a ese hombre durante tanta distancia cuando pesaba casi el doble que ella?

Era una gran pregunta.

Pero había logrado llegar de regreso a su hogar donde entro por la puerta trasera, tuvo que inventar una excusa para el ama de llaves y distraerla el tiempo suficiente para meter al chico en su mansión. Fue la primera vez que agradeció haber escogido una habitación en la planta baja, de subir una planta le sería imposible por muy buena que fuera en deportes.

Esa noche se pasó curando las heridas de un hombre desconocido y que poseía una cola.

Algo de lo más raro.

…

Con una pobre escusa logro deshacerse de la mayor parte de los empleados, dejando solo a el ama de llaves que estaba ocupada limpiando y a un guardia de su padre que siempre estaba en la entrada de la mansión. Logro llamar a sus amigas diciendo que estaba algo enferma y que intentaría dormir (para que no fueran a visitarla) por lo cual faltaría ese día a clases.

Paso casi medio día frente a la cama del desconocido viéndolo fijamente pensando solo en una cosa.

Ella era una idiota.

…

Los ojos del chico no se abrieron hasta un día después cuando ella entro con comida en la habitación, quiso mentirse a sí misma al decir que no había extrañado esos hermosos ojos azules familiares. No le pregunto nada y solo puso la comida a su lado, le ayudo a poder sentarse y dejo que este comiera.

Fueron pocos minutos ya que parecía hambriento.

Quería preguntarle que era, pero sentía que era una pregunta demasiado…directa.

No sabía de qué hablar con un completo desconocido que tenía una cola de lobo, por suerte había estado tomando algunos calmantes para estar más relajada y no en el shock inicial que tuvo la noche que lo vio.

-Veo que estas mejor-comento distraídamente.

El chico giro toda su atención a ella y esta movió el cuello de su camina algo incomoda.

-Gracias por salvarme princesa Zelda-dijo algo frio inclinando su cabeza.

Mordió su labio y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ser llamada princesa, aunque luego su semblante se puso seria al analizar que el chico la llamaba por segunda vez por su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-indico algo temerosa.

Los dos ojos chocaron y él desvió la mirada.

Tenía toda la pinta de un acosador.

-Bueno…te estuve siguiendo un tiempo-

-Sabes no sé de dónde vienes o que eres, pero decir _"te estuve siguiendo un tiempo"_ no es algo muy halagador sino más bien perturbarte-

-Quería hablarte-

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

-Era un lobo-

La mente de Zelda dejo de trabajar y lo miro con una ceja arriba, realmente el chico debía ser un bobo si pensaba que iba a creer eso. Al final la gran cantidad de calmantes que tomo, el hecho de que tenía cola y los ojos sinceros hicieron el trabajo más rápido.

Puso una mano en su mentón, sentía un vago recuerdo de un hombre que se convertía el lobo, pero debía ser de alguna película.

En donde se había metido ella con todo esto.

Sin comprender nada se rindió y negó con la cabeza.

-No comprendo mucho-susurro desilusionada.

Fue la primera vez que los ojos fríos del chico se calmaron un poco, su postura dejo de ser tensa y se permitió soltar un leve suspiro.

-Aunque no lo creas soy de este mundo...solo que viví en otro lado por mucho tiempo y ahora estoy en problemas-comento de manera incomoda.

Sabía que no era su deber entrometerse, pero no podía escuchar eso y quedarse callada.

-¿Otro mundo?-

-No se dé qué te extrañas, tu sueles hablar mucho sobre el mundo de los Twili de dónde vengo-dijo viéndola como si ella tuviera problemas.

Sonrió nerviosa y pensó que debió haberle hecho caso a Ilia hace tiempo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Lincoln…suelen decirme Link-

…

Le costó dos días lograr convencer a Lincoln…bueno a Link, que se quitara su ropa y actuara de forma normal para poder tenerlo en su casa. Si bien el chico tenía bases sobre la realidad, muchas veces actuaba como si fuera un perro y hacia sonidos extraños. Tuvo que usar un pantalón algo suelto para ocultar la cola y darle una enorme sudadera verde con botas que compro rápidamente. Le explico que le diría a los demás que era un viejo amigo de la familia y se quedaría un tiempo en su hogar, le explico a sus empleados que no dijeran nada a su padre.

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea-murmuro Link al ver a Zelda.

La chica acababa de salir del instituto y este la esperaba fuera alejado de los demás, la chica sonrió divertida.

-Solo me tomo una semana libre, además estoy por entrar en vacaciones y nadie se quejara si ya entregue todo-dijo la joven rodando los ojos.

Ese chico siempre parecía preocupado por ella, siempre negaba las cosas y no le gustaba interrumpir con su rutina.

-Además aún tengo que averiguar cómo ayudarte-añadió simplemente ganando con su argumento.

Aun no sabía mucho sobre Link, este solo le explico que había sido expulsado del mundo de los Twili por no ser originario de ahí, pero que gracias a eso su vida corría peligro y debía hallar un poder que lograra liberarlo por completo de ese mundo y mantenerlo en este.

Realmente Zelda no comprendía bien.

Pero estaba siempre dispuesta ayudar a otros.

-ZELDA-gritaron dos voces conocidas.

Ambos se detuvieron nerviosos.

Ilia y Malon los alcanzaron rápidamente, tomaron a Zelda y la alejaron del chico con cara de maleante (a pesar que Zelda le había recortado un poco el pelo) viéndolo de forma acusadora. No era normal ver a Zelda a solas con un chico, muy guapo, que parecía maleante y peligroso.

-Hola chicas-dijo Zelda evidentemente nerviosa.

Las dos la vieron de mala manera.

-Este chico es Link, un viejo amigo de la familia que vino unos días a quedarse-presento Zelda con calma.

El chico se puso tenso e hizo una leve reverencia, era demasiado tímido y no podía hablar con los demás, a parte de ella claro.

Luego de cinco minutos de preguntas de Malon e Ilia, lograron escabullirse entre los edificios de la ciudad y llegaron a una enorme biblioteca en el centro de ella. Zelda le dijo que había una parte donde ella encontró las historias que le contaba, que tal vez ahí tendrían una idea de que buscaban.

El chico no parecía inclinado por leer libros, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

-Es sorprendente que incluso en internet no estén-dijo Zelda luego de tomar siete libros enormes.

Link gimió por bajo.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo más divertido?-comento dejando su usual tono indiferente para poner uno esperanzado.

La mirada de Zelda fue escéptica.

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Ir al bosque-

-Cuando terminemos aquí-

-Bien-

…

Al final no encontraron mucho más de lo que Link podía proporcionar. Lo twili eran la parte exiliada de un viejo reino llamado Hyrule y que su princesa Midna había salvado el mundo con un antiguo héroe legendario. Link le explico varias veces a Zelda que de verdad eso había pasado y que por eso él había acabado en ese mundo.

Link había sido muy enfermo desde niño y cuando estuvo a punto de morir en un hospital, apareció de la nada en aquel raro mundo donde una mujer hermosa de cabello naranja lo salvo. Pero para salvarlo tuvo que usar un poder oscuro que le hacía convertirse en lobo. También comento que había sido salvado ya que su persona era la contraparte del humano que fue el héroe legendario en otro mundo (al parecer había una gran cantidad de mundos paralelos).

-Realmente se puede ver aquel mundo por los espejos, por eso se tu nombre…en aquel mundo vive una princesa igual a ti-comento Link levemente emocionado.

Ella miro el cielo confundida mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa.

-Todo es muy extraño-murmuro recordando las pesadillas que le inundaban.

Todo era demasiado similar y con muchas coincidencias.

Algo raro pasaba.

…

Dos semanas y aun no conseguían nada importante, solo más leyendas de otros héroes que daban validez al argumento de Link. Un héroe destinado a rencarnar en varias vidas para luchar contra el mal de aquel otro mundo. No comprendía bien y la investigación no llegaba a ningún punto.

Rayos.

Por otro lado Zelda notaba que Link se estaba abriendo un poco más, el chico sonreía más frecuentemente y siempre terminaba de una forma u otra en medio del bosque corriendo. Casi le dio un infarto la primera vez que lo vio transformarse en lobo a su voluntad y volvió a ser humano desnudo. Tuvo que recordarle las reglas de la sociedad y que eso no era bien permitido.

Este solo reía divertido.

Eso era malo para ella, se estaba acostumbrando mucho al chico lobo.

Miro confundida su reflejo en el lago en medio del bosque (que no conoció hasta que Link la llevo) se preguntó cómo sería la princesa que Link siempre veía. Probablemente la princesa Zelda sería muy elegante, hablaría correctamente y sería una gran gobernante.

Sonrió divertida al imaginarse que ella en otro mundo no era tan diferente a ella, solo que era reina.

-Zelda-dijo Link apareciendo frente a ella de la nada.

Un grito salió de su boca antes de caer de espaldas, miro el cielo estrellado y vio de mala manera cuando Link se asomó en su campo de visión con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella sonrió de igual forma luego de unos momentos.

-Encontré un camino lejos de aquí…lleva a unas ruinas-hablo el chico señalando a lo lejos.

Zelda le vio confundida, nunca había sabido nada de algunas ruinas en medio del bosque.

…

Era increíble, nunca en su vida había visto un edificio en medio de una montaña, pero este era enorme y algo desgatado hay que agregar. Link miraba todo fijamente y explicaba sorprendido como algunos símbolos eran iguales a los de la raza Twili.

Se vieron entre si confundidos.

¿Estarían cerca de algo?

Indecisos caminaron en medio de las ruinas, pronto llegaron al centro donde había un extraño pedestal con un símbolo de un triángulo en ella.

-Es igual a la trifuerza del otro mundo-comento Link algo emocionado tocando el triángulo de piedra.

Zelda indecisa lo imito.

Luego todo brillo y cayeron de espaldas ante una ola de poder que salió de la nada.

Todo dio vueltas y pronto todo el lugar empezó a desmoronarse frente a sus ojos. Link rápidamente la coloco en su espalda y ella sintió una punzada de dolor al ver como todo cambiaba a un lugar lleno de vida. Todas las paredes brillaban ahora y enormes pinturas estaban en el techo, una enorme alfombra roja estaba bajo ellos.

Era un lugar diferente.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes-hablo alguien a su espalda.

Se dieron vuelta de inmediato.

Frente a ellos estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña que estaba en un elegante vestido real y cuya cabeza tenía una hermosa corona. Pero eso no era lo más perturbador, lo peor era que tenía un rostro igual a ella pero de forma más madura.

No estaba sola.

A lo lejos en una puerta había un hombre muy similar a Link, con ropas verdes y mirada indiferente, parecía varios años mayor que Link y alguien que imponía respeto.

Ella vio de regreso a su peludo amigo que estaba más tranquilo.

-Midna ya me presento en sueños vuestro problema, me alegra que hayáis encontrado a mi otro yo y te trajera al portal dimensional-murmuro la mujer acercándose.

Fue en ese momento que el otro hombre saco una espada de su cintura y los amenazo con ella.

Ella asustada se sujetó con fuerza de la espalda de Link donde ahora salía la cola y miraba amenazante al hombre que compartía su rostro.

-Tranquilo Link-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cálida.

El hombre bufo antes de guardar la espada.

Todo fue rápido, la mujer se puso frente a ellos y con una mano en la frente de Link, de este salió un extraño artefacto que hizo que su cola desapareciera y palideciera. Luego con otra mano puso su palma en donde estaba su corazón y empezó a brillar.

Link cayó en sus brazos inconsciente.

Los ojos de Zelda miraron confundidos a la mujer con corona.

Luego algo brillo en sus ojos, esa no era la primera vez que sentía que algo así pasaba.

-No es la primera vez que nos vemos-murmuro por bajo.

La mujer sonrió.

-La maldición es solo mía, mi alma está atada a este mundo y renaceré muchas veces con el héroe-dijo viendo de reojo al hombre que ahora estaba a unos pasos de ellos-pero una porción de tu alma está atada a la mía, como la de este chico a la del héroe…no se preocupen ya que no están malditos, pero nuestros recuerdos se juntan con los suyos y por eso tus pesadillas son las historias de mis vidas pasadas-añadió con una mano en su mejilla.

Luego una enorme luz la rodeo y todo fue borroso nuevamente.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos estos se encontraron con el techo de su habitación, miro algo confundida a todos lados y descubrió que nuevamente una historia se formaba en su mente. Algo mareada inicio el día y al llegar a clases contaba a todos la historia de los twili nuevamente. Todo parecía un pequeño borrón en su mente, pero contaba todo sonriente.

Luego de unos minutos el profesor Grahim presento a un nuevo alumno.

-Su nombre es Lincoln-dijo de manera aburrida.

El chico sonrió amablemente y muchas chicas se sonrojaron.

Zelda sintió algo raro al ver los ojos azules, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo viera. No comprendió porque este no dejaba de verla como si supiera algo que ella no.

Después de todo el tiempo con Link se había borrado de su mente, como muchas veces ya había pasado en otras vidas en otro mundo. Por suerte ellos no estaban malditos y por eso podrían disfrutar de una propia historia ellos.

Una historia tan fuerte que podía pasar mundos.

Porque era su destino estar juntos.

 **Fin**

 _Quería escribir esta historia y lo hice :D_

 _Espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
